


His eyes

by yunchuyin



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim有双蓝眼睛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	His eyes

His Eyes 此之眸

 

Summary： Jim有双蓝眼睛。

 

#

从他出生那刻起，James•T•Kirk成了另一个人。

 

#

星历2233，Narada，父亲，Kelvin，我，出生，母亲，死亡，幸存者，逃离，蓝眼睛。

——Blue eyes？ 

——Blue eyes. 

 

# 

你看着那双眼睛很多年。 

棕色，会微笑，注视过银河系遥远漫长的旅途。阳光自八分钟前来到地球，点燃了他树木般优雅沉稳的双眸。 

他时常望向你，微微偏头，舰桥右侧，冷静的蓝色科学官制服，黑发，尖耳朵，his first officer. 

 

# 

So，why Blue？ 

 

# 

他本该成为一个更好的人。 

同样聪慧，机敏，勇敢，眼里闪着狡黠而睿智的光芒，令人称赞。 

但永远不会逃课、打架、喝得烂醉在酒吧闹事，正直之人从未为伍，滓渣如他者亦不屑鼓掌。

母亲疲于提及，羞于愧疚，干脆就此沉默。兄长则远远离家，抱歉地将幼弟抛下。 

父亲？ 

不，没有父亲。 

 

# 

那又是什么样的火，才将金色烧得灿烂辉煌？ 

 

# 

你行过荒漠，瓦肯星不变的暗红色，灼热，干燥，蒸发尽情感的洪流。 

逻辑固守Katra，一遍遍扪心诘问，舍弃吗？献身吗？回头吗？ 

棕色眼眸仿佛会微笑。 

先师答：你的答案在别处。 

 

# 

初次见面是一场彻底的灾难。 

I do not know. 

质询纷争由此而来，法庭之上，众目睽睽之下，你来我往，唇枪舌剑。 

你应当比别人更清楚。 

你的父亲。 

你未能明白此次测试的目的。 

学术调查，作弊指控，无人知晓他本该获得一次表扬。 

后来那句fascinating. 

 

# 

你父亲只当了12分钟舰长，却救了800个人的性命，包括你母亲的，和你。 

 

# 

他自群星中诞生。 

焚毁他父亲的烈火灼烧了他璀璨如金的发色，割裂他母亲的雷暴映亮了他悖逆的双瞳。 

天空，深海，冰川之渊，色谱渐次递进的蓝，望向远方，望向星辰，望向宇宙。 

他从此处来，终要往此处去。 

 

# 

他是恒久传奇。 

U.S.S Enterprise，NCC-1701，and her Captain Kirk. 

宇宙，人类最后的边疆。 

你们共同经历的五年任务，新世界，新生命，新文明。 

他烙印已深，铭刻灵魂，是挚友，是手足，是和解，是微笑，是开始和结束，最终与最初。

你熟悉Jim Kirk，犹如见证自我，他的责任与正直，野心与专制，善良伴随软弱，残酷滋生果决。以及他英俊面容上的棕色眼睛，好比阁楼顶的黑胶唱片之于留声机，老派的优雅迷人。 

 

# 

为何耽溺于此？ 

Your aptitude tests are off the charts, so what is it? 

父亲的死亡吗？ 

Or do you feel that you were meant for something better? Something special? 

他确实曾得到过更好的，确实，曾。 

这一切本该发生。 

 

# 

你感到全然的惊喜和激动。 

在阔别了整个宇宙之后，流年逝水，盛景消散，你从未料想有朝一日能与他重逢。 

你吟诵似叹息。 

——I am Spock. 

昏暗山洞中那双眼睛的蓝浓郁如同宝石。 

——Bullshit. 

 

# 

他的眼眸映照晨曦。 

破晓的荒野，天空向大地投下舰艇深邃的剪影，灯光在残余的夜色中闪烁。 

他抬起头，群星隐匿，朝阳自地平线上升起，照见余生渴望。潜藏于血脉，骄傲而不安，前人未至之境。 

You once said being a starship captain was my first，best destiny. 

此即命运。 

 

# 

父亲指引面前的路。 

Where you came from...Did I know my father? 

你看着那双眼睛，蔚蓝，年轻，刚踏上旅程的第一步，无数未来，很多年。 

他引以为豪。 

你给予他回答，如每次他向你询问。 

并无不同。 

 

#

你的名字是Jim. 

 

#

他永不相信有无法战胜之局。

永不畏惧，永不退缩，像只年轻的狮子，磨砺爪牙，于危机四伏间跃跃欲试。

一如他当年时。

历史将往事记载，他出生，长大，毕业，成绩优异，进入星际舰队；他担任联邦星舰进取号的舰长，和同样杰出的伙伴共事，出色完成五年探索任务；他回到地面，升职，历险，再降职，重新接任进取号。

他生于星历2233.3.22，Riverside，Iowa；失踪于星历2293，Enterprise-B，假定死亡，进入时汇；确认死亡于星历2371，Veridian III，临终时旧友无一在侧。

他传奇一生，自牙牙幼童，到石块掩埋，漂流于茫茫宇宙，探寻于漫漫星辰，去往前人所未至的领域，盖棺之日，被认为是一个伟人。

But that was another life. 

 

#

James Tiberius Kirk舰长听令。

你以无畏的勇气和对同胞的无私奉献，印证了星际舰队的优良传统。

同时也为你，你的船员和星际联邦增添了无上荣光。

根据星际舰队28455号规章，你现在直接向联邦星舰进取号派克上将报告，接替职务。  
——I relieve you, sir. 

——I am relieved. 

 

# 

你同自己告别。 

更年轻的半瓦肯人，固执，规范，眼睛像半融化的巧克力，两个世界在他身上断裂，未曾弥合。 

而你已不大记得清没有他参与的，孤独的棋盘。 

你举起手，却不是一贯live long and prosper. 

再相信自己一次，去寻找你的答案。 

Good luck. 

 

# 

——Captain，你几乎使我相信运气。 

——Well，Mr.Spock，你几乎使我相信奇迹。

 

#

请求登舰，舰长。

请求批准。

 

#

How did you find me？

 

#

既然您尚未敲定大副人选，我在此不才自荐。

 

#

If that’s true, then yours is to be by my side.

If there’s any true logic to the universe… 

We’ll end up on that bridge again someday.

 

#

若您有需要，我可以提供推荐信。

 

#

推进器满速了。

 

#

For people like us，the journey itself…is home. 

 

#

这是我的荣幸，指挥官。 

 

#

I have been，and always shall be，your friend. 

 

#

宇宙，人类最后的边疆。这是星舰进取号的航程。它继续的任务，是去探索未知的新世界，找寻新的生命和新的文明，勇敢地航向前人所未至的领域。

 

# 

Maybe they are different. 

Maybe the same with you. 

But you need each other，which has never changed. 

 

# 

Jim有双蓝眼睛。 

Spock是他的朋友。

 

 

Fin.

 

*大量引用ST11原台词及各版翻译，部分引用自ST11备用剧本及翻译，以及TOS相关


End file.
